Always You
by Mizukay
Summary: Hinata tak tau harus bagaimana lagi, ketika ia mulai mencintai Sasuke, dan telah melupakan perasaanya pada Naruto, tiba-tiba Kiba bilang padanya kalau Naruto lebih mencintainya.Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan? Apa ia harus memilih Sasuke dan menjauhi Naruto? Atau ia harus mencintai Naruto dan melupakan Sasuke?/PROLOG!/RnR please :)?


Hinata tak tau harus bagaimana lagi, ketika ia mulai mencintai Sasuke, dan telah melupakan perasaanya pada Naruto_, _tiba-tiba Kiba bilang padanya kalau Naruto lebih mencintainya. Apa yang harus Hinata lakukan? Apa ia harus memilih Sasuke dan menjauhi Naruto? Atau ia harus mencintai Naruto dan melupakan Sasuke?

* * *

TITTLE : ALWAYS YOU

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

ALWAYS YOU © Mizukay

PAIRING : SasuHina , NaruHina

GENRE : Romance , Friendship

RATE : T

WARNING : OOC , TYPO(S) BERTABURAN DIMANA – MANA , ABAL , GAJE , DLL .

**Don't like? Don't read :)!**

**Don't like? Don't read :)!**

**Don't like? Don't read :)!**

**_Happy reading~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Konoha, 06.01 a.m

Seperti keadaan di musim semi pada umumnya, Konoha dipenuhi warna-warna indah yang berpadu dengan serasi. Bunga Sakura yang berguguran di sepanjang jalan Konoha, angin semilir bertiup menerbangkan bunga sakura yang berguguran. Musim semi tahun ini sama seperti tahun sebelumnya penuh suasana keindahan dan kehangatan. Desa Konoha kembali hijau dan segar bersama musim semi dan kicauan-kicauan burung terdengar seolah-olah mereka turut bahagia menyambut musim semi tahun ini.

Hinata _–gadis keturunan Hyuuga-_ menampakkan wajah gembira, tangannya menggapai-gapai bunga sakura yang berguguran. Hatinya senang, bahkan sangat senang karna liburan sekolah akan berakhir dan ia bisa masuk sekolah untuk bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Membayangkan hal itu, sudah membuat hati Hinata berbunga-bunga dengan bersenandung ria, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda. Tiba-tiba...

'Brukk...'

"Ittai.." Hinata meringis pelan, sepertinya dia telah menabrak seseorang. Lalu Hinata segera bangkit dan meminta maaf kepada orang itu.

"H-h-hontou ni gomenasai, aku tak sengaja menabrakmu, sungguh." dengan nada terbata-bata Hinata membungkukkan badannya di depan orang itu.

"Hn," balasan yang terkesan cuek dengan nada dingin itu terucap dari bibir orang itu. _'Bagaimana ini? Dari nadanya, kelihatannya aku menabrak laki-laki yang galak, Baka Hinata!'_ Hinata mengumpat dirinya sendiri yang terlalu ceroboh karna tidak melihat ke depan dan akhirnya menabrak laki-laki galak itu.

Hinata merogoh handphone di saku pakaiannya, dilihatnya jam yang tertera di layar handphonenya itu. Matanya membelalak kaget,_'Jam 06.25? Gawat, aku terlambat 5 menit untuk menghadiri pertemuan penting Klan Hyuuga! Aku harus cepat bergegas,'. _

Tanpa memperdulikan permasalahan yang sedang terjadi, Hinata segera berlari meninggalkan laki-laki yang sudah ditabraknya tadi. Laki-laki itu hanya menatap kepergian Hinata dengan tatapan aneh,"Apa-apaan itu? Setelah menabrakku dia langsung pergi? Apalagi saat di berbicara denganku, ia tak mau menatap muka lawan bicaranya? Sebegitu menyeramkannya aku,huh?,"

**Sementara di tempat lain...**

"Akan aku bawa kembali Hime-ku. Dia tak akan pernah menjadi milik orang lain, dia milikku, hanya milikku!"

Orang misterius itu meneguk vodka yang tinggal sedikit itu secara cepat, matanya berkilat tajam bibirnya membentuk seringai yang menakutkan dan aura disekitarnya berubah menjadi aura pembunuh.

-**Chapter 1: Prologue END-**

* * *

**A**rea **B**acot **A**uthor

Ini masih prolog yaa... Buat chapter selanjutnya author masih belum ada ide xD...

Ancur ya ceritanya T_T Mizu emang masih newbie , blm terbiasa nulis .. TT_TT gomen ne ..

Gomen buat typo(s) yang bertebaran dimana – mana . Alur yang gak jelas, Sifat Hinata yang OOC, dll...

Apa ceritanya gak menarik ? Engga jelas ? Atau ancur banget ?

Adakah yang sudah tau alur cerita ini ?

Maaf banget kalau chapter ini ceritanya pendek banget T_T Mizu lagi disibukkin sama banyak kegiatan nan sibuk di sekolah #curcol . Tapi insyallah buat chapter selanjutnya bakal Mizu panjangin kok^^

Buat Romance mungkin belum ada di chapter awal , tapi mungkin di chapter selanjutnya bakal ada ^^ .

Mohon kritikan, saran , atau apapun dari para senpai, pembaca dan _**silent**_** readers** , flame juga nerima kok ..^^ Thanks for reading ~

**Lanjut or Delete?**


End file.
